


having let go forever the fallacy of ever being alone

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: На этот раз на кофейном столике громоздится стопка дешевых книжек с загнутыми уголками, которые Артур никогда бы не признался, что читает; на полках приткнуты полу-разгаданные кроссворды, а на дальней стене болтается гобелен, который они спонтанно купили в лондонских трущобах. На этот раз они провели день в попытках починить раковину, а на телевизоре стоит чашка со вчерашним чаем, и теперь это гостиная не только Артура.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/663524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	having let go forever the fallacy of ever being alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [having let go forever the fallacy of ever being alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135917) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



– Ариадна, – говорит Артур, прижимая трубку к уху плечом и с ужасом оглядывая коробки в гостиной, – у меня к тебе предложение.

– Я знала, что этот день наступит, – восклицает Ариадна. – Мне очень жаль, Артур, но перед отъездом Имс оставил мне весьма четкие инструкции на этот счёт.

– Что? – спрашивает Артур.

– Он сказал, что если в его отсутствие ты докатишься до измены, я должна отказать тебе ради твоего же блага, – продолжает она. – Потому что вина сведёт тебя с ума, а меня Имс прирежет лично.

– Имс ублюдок, – отвечает Артур, закатывая глаза, стараясь не дать улыбке проскользнуть в голос. – Я звоню не ради секса, Ари.

– В таком случае, – смеется Ариадна, – чем я могу помочь?

– Я заказал новую аудио-систему, – говорит ей Артур. – И она…приехала.

– Ты просишь меня _о помощи_? – восхищенно спрашивает Ариадна.

– Вовсе нет, – врёт Артур. – Я просто знаю, как ты относишься к технике. Не считая твоей одержимости макбуками и откровенно тревожащих отношений с той камерой…

– Наши отношения с Элианорой совершенно невинны! – упрямо восклицает Ариадна. – Даже не сомневайся.

– …в общем, я подумал, что тебе будет интересно, – продолжает Артур, игнорируя её. – Вот и всё.

– На самом деле, я полный ноль во всём, кроме фотографии, – признаётся Ариадна. – Хотя подожди секунду, я спрошу у Юсуфа, может он сможет помочь.

– Юсуф _у тебя_?

– По TCM[1] сейчас марафон Хичкока, – говорит Ариадна, как будто это всё объясняет. – Эй, Юсуф!

До Артура доносятся обрывки разговора – что-то о «в этот раз в Best Buy[2]» и «ладно, в конце концов, можем просто поставить на запись», и затем, к его ужасу, «я думаю, он скучает по Имсу, Юсуф, ну же, давай», и затем Юсуф подходит к телефону.

– Мы будем через полчаса, – одновременно весело и раздраженно говорит он. – У тебя есть пиво или нам захватить по пути?

– У меня много, – говорит Артур. – Спасибо.

– Не благодари, – говорит Юсуф, и Артуру кажется, что перед тем, как положить трубку, он слышит смех Ариадны.

[1] TCM - Turner Classic Movies круглосуточный телеканал, показывающий старые фильмы. (Википедия)

[2] Best Buy — американская компания, владеющая крупной сетью магазинов бытовой электроники и сопутствующих товаров. (Википедия)

\--

– Это не должно быть так сложно, – жалуется Юсуф три часа спустя. Они выпили почти всё пиво и полбутылки принесенной Ариадной водки. Гостиная напоминает филиал ада. Везде валяется картон, где нет картона – пенопласт, а где нет пенопласта – провода. Там где нет проводов… провода в проводах, перепутанные с другими проводами.

– Почему здесь три инструкции? – листая первую попавшуюся под руку, спрашивает Ариадна. – Это же всё одна система, так? Тогда почему инструкций три?

– Четыре, – поправляет Артур, поднимая ту, что лежит под его ногой. – Хотя почти уверен, что эта на шведском, так что она не в счет. 

– Или она содержит те самые недостающие указания, которые мы умудрились пропустить, – парирует Юсуф и забирает инструкцию у Артура, впыривая в неё взгляд. – Ты знаешь шведский, Артур?

– Неа, только пару фраз, – признаётся Артур. – Могу заказать сэндвич и крикнуть, что выстрелю.

– Это не совсем то, что нужно, – вздыхает Юсуф. 

– Ну, не знаю, – говорит Ариадна, с улыбкой тыча пальцем ему в плечо. – Я бы не отказалась расстрелять панель управления.

– Я знаю, что это бич всей твоей жизни, – ухмыляясь, говорит ей Юсуф, – но, повторю в сотый раз, неодушевленные предметы не понимают угроз.

– Ты можешь говорить, что угодно, – смеется Ариадна, – но твоя кофемашина всегда работает лучше, если на неё накричать.

– Думаю, дело в том, что крики притупляют твою обиду, – отвечает Юсуф.

Артур переводит взгляд с одного из них на другого, и ему начинает казаться, что он упускает что-то очень важное.

– Ладно, – говорит он, – эм, я бы очень хотел заставить эту штуку подчиняться пытками, но…

– Думаю, тебе нужно признать поражение и вызвать мастера, приятель, – говорит Юсуф, похлопывая его по плечу. – Это сильнее меня.

– И меня, – соглашается Ариадна. – И, без обид, но я правда очень хочу оказаться дома до того, как начнутся «Окна во двор».

– Ты можешь посмотреть их тут, – предлагает Артур, исключительно из вежливости, а вовсе не потому, что идея просидеть весь оставшийся вечер в компании проводов и остывшей пиццы выглядит крайне удручающей. _Совсем_ не поэтому.

– Имс должен вернуться завтра, да? – аккуратно спрашивает Ариадна, поднимая на него взгляд.

– Как это связано с тем, где смотреть фильм? – резко отвечает Артур. Ариадна закатывает глаза, хватает пульт, поворачивается к телевизору и включает громкость на полную.

Телевизор, подключенный к проблемной аудиосистеме, не издаёт ни звука.

– Ну, конечно, – бормочет Артур. – Забыл об этом.

Через десять минут он провожает их до двери, объясняя короткий путь до станции, и обдумывает, как будет отгонять машину Ариадны утром. Он наблюдает из окна, как они уходят, как Юсуф предлагает Ариадне пальто, и вздыхает.

Его правда не должно волновать, что Имса нет так долго. С такой работой, как у них, расставания неизбежны, и даже странно, что им так долго удавалось проводить порознь не больше месяца. Но у них вошло в привычку работать вместе, или, по крайней мере, в одно и то же время, и обычно они старались не соглашаться на длительные дела с другими командами.

Работа, которую Имс взял в Белостоке (или, как Артур называл её, «треклятая работа, сжирающая кучу времени») должна была занять три недели. У них уже был координатор, так что Артуру не нужно было ехать, но Имс когда-то задолжал их извлекателю. В одну из ночей он всё же спросил Артура о работе, неуверенно бормоча вопрос Артуру в шею.

– Конечно, ты можешь поехать, – сказал Артур, рассмеявшись. – Боже, тебе не нужно моё разрешение. Работа есть работа.

– Я знаю, как ты тоскуешь, – сказал Имс.

Артур закатил глаза.

– Думаю, я справлюсь, мистер Имс.

Но дело в том, что что-то снова и снова шло не так, и теперь Имса нет уже почти три месяца, и Артур чувствует, что начинает сходить с ума. И мысль о том, что завтра Имс будет дома… успокаивает его, куда больше, чем он хочет признавать.

« _Если_ он будет дома», – напоминает он себе и проверяет погоду. На побережье Новой Шотландии набирает силу ураган, и еще один сейчас прямо на севере Флориды, а Артур теперь не уверен даже в том, какой авиакомпанией летит Имс. Последний раз он говорил с Артуром вчера после трех отмененных рейсов и трех таможенных досмотров, о которых не захотел говорить.

– Если надо будет, я переплыву чертов океан, – прорычал Имс, заглушая звуки аэропорта на фоне. Он добрался до Кефлавика с помощью хитроумных манипуляций и неприкрытой жестокости, или, по крайней мере, так он сказал Артуру, когда тот спросил, что Имс вообще забыл в Исландии. – Я позвоню Сайто и буду умолять о частном самолете. Никогда в своей чертовой жизни я не хотел домой так сильно.

– Ты не можешь плыть через океан в сезон ураганов, – заметил Артур.

– То есть в остальное время я могу?

Артур пожал плечами и неохотно притронулся к ужину, наскоро разогретому в микроволновке.

– Если и есть в мире кто-то достаточно упрямый….

– Это оскорбляет не меньше, чем льстит, спасибо, – сказал Имс и устало рассмеялся. Где-то вдалеке закричал ребенок, и холодный голос объявил посадку. Артур отодвинул свой ужин подальше и лёг на диван, уставившись в потолок.

– Я соскучился, – сказал он, потому что да пошло оно. Черт, он, правда, соскучился. Не то чтобы Имс не знал, но если так пойдёт и дальше, они не увидят друг друга ещё два с половиной месяца.

– Я знаю, – мягко ответил Имс. – Я тоже соскучился, солнце, но, боюсь, мне нужно бежать соблазнять стюардесс… Не волнуйся, если я не буду звонить, я понятия не имею, когда вылечу и вылечу ли вообще...

– Всё в порядке, – сказал Артур. – И я не волнуюсь за тебя.

– Конечно нет, – сказал Имс. – Слушай, мне правда нужно бежать, но я люблю тебя, хорошо? Я буду дома, как только смогу.

– Заранее с днем рождения, на случай, если я пропущу его, – сказал Артур, ненавидя весь чертов мир. Имс низко застонал.

– Я убьюсь, но вернусь раньше, – сказал он. – Пока, солнце.

– Пока.

Дело в том, что до дня рождения Имса осталось два часа, а Артур даже не знает, _жив ли_ он, не говоря уже о том, приедет ли. Он старается не думать о первом пункте, поэтому копирует прогноз погоды, заходит в почту, добавляет в строку темы «Вот почему плыть через океан – плохая идея, придурок» и… возвращается обратно в гостиную.

– Ладно, – говорит он в пустоту, разглядывая беспорядок, – мне понадобится подкрепление.

Через пятнадцать минут его iPod подключен к маленьким, менее невыносимым колонкам, на пенопластовом блоке лежит коробка с остывшей пиццей, на стопах балансирует пепельница, а за пояс заткнут глок. Теперь, готовый к любой неожиданности, он снова возвращается к попыткам установить дьявольскую систему.

Орут The Clash, а колонки по-прежнему не желают подчиняться, когда Артур слышит слабый щелчок входной двери. Он прикидывает, что вероятнее – что у него незваные гости, или что вернулся Имс, потом, вопреки собственному правилу, тушит сигарету в пепельнице и достаёт пистолет – просто на всякий случай.

– Если ты не Имс – ты получишь по полной, – кричит он. И слышит знакомый смех.

– Могу я получить по полной, даже если я Имс? – говорит Имс, заходя в гостиную, и удивленно приподнимает брови. – Куришь дома, наставляешь на меня пистолет и по-видимому убиваешь новую аудиосистему с объемным звуком, которую я так хотел. Сладкий, неужели моё отсутствие свело тебя с ума?

Он выглядит _ужасно,_ похудевший вполовину, с черными от недосыпа синяками под глазами и едва затянувшимся порезом через всю щеку. Его костяшки сбиты так сильно, что Артур видит фиолетовые синяки с другого конца комнаты.

– Твою мать, – говорит Артур и через пять секунд уже прижимает его к стене.

– И тебе привет, – смеется Имс. Он пропускает волосы Артура сквозь пальцы и целует его, сильно и требовательно. – Чёрт, как же я рад тебя видеть.

– Господи, взаимно, – говорит Артур, проводя руками по лицу Имса, по его спине. – Пусть даже ты дерьмово выглядишь и пахнешь аэропортом.

– Не произноси при мне слово «аэропорт», – требует Имс между поцелуями, – даже вечности без полётов не хватит, чтобы забыть вещи, которые я видел…..

– Чёрт, как сильно тебя пырнули? – перебивает Артур, внезапно нащупав под рубашкой еще один шрам. – И сколько килограммов ты потерял, боже, Имс…

– Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать, – бурчит Имс, спускаясь к шее Артура. – Господи, я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, как вкусно ты пахнешь? Боже, Артур, ты пахнешь просто _потрясающе_.

– Хотел бы я сказать то же о тебе, – говорит Артур. – Мать твою, Имс, это что, ножевое?

– Меня только полоснуло, – отвечает Имс. На секунду он отстраняется и просто смотрит на Артура, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

– Только _полоснуло_? – недоверчиво повторяет Артур, рассерженно глядя в ответ, – Какого чёрта ты улыбаешься, придурок, в ножевых ранениях нет ничего смешного…

– _Боже_ , – выдыхает Имс, – я так скучал по тебе. _Посмотри_ на себя, господи, привет…

– Привет, – шепчет Артур, когда Имс наклоняется и бешено целует его снова. Одна из его рук по-прежнему на спине Имса, вторую он кладёт ему шею, прижимаясь ближе, и тихо стонет, когда Имс рычит в поцелуй.

– Я даже не могу … Больше никогда не поеду в Польшу, и никогда не буду работать с тупыми координаторами…

– Само собой, если из-за этих сволочей тебя _подрезали_ …

– Твоя задница, – шепчет Имс, сжимая её. – Ты знаешь, сколько раз я передёргивал, представляя твой идеальный зад, Артур, и это всё ещё даже близко не стояло с…

– Я дрочил в каждой комнате этого сраного дома, – признаётся Артур. – Даже на кухне.

– Как негигиенично, – радостно возвещает Имс. – Это самая отвратительная вещь, которую ты говорил мне, ты грязный…. Боже, я говорил, что ты офигенно пахнешь?

– Да, – отвечает Артур. – А я говорил, что чертовски рад, что ты не сгинул где-то в Атлантике?

– Как будто я бы позволил какому-то урагану убить себя, – бормочет Имс. Артур тянется к краю его рубашки, чтобы снять её через голову, но Имс перехватывает его запястье и глядит успокаивающе.

– Что?

– Не злись, Артур, – предупреждает он.

– _Твою мать_ , чёртов _идиот_ , – ругается Артур, отступая назад и стягивая рубашку двумя руками. – Что, чёрт возьми, ты с собой сде…

Он затихает, глядя на него. На Имсе _нет живого места_ , синяки покрывают его плечи и грудь, проходят по рёбрам, которые теперь _видны_ , господи-боже. Порез от ножа уходит по его левому боку назад, но, по крайней мере, похоже, его лечил врач, а ещё рядом с татуировкой на бицепсе Артур видит что-то, подозрительно напоминающее ожог.

– Не злись, – повторяет Имс.

– Что произошло? – спрашивает Артур, не в силах отвести взгляд.

– Гребанный безмозглый координатор…

– Это ты уже говорил, – осаждает Артур. – Мне бы хотелось услышать подробности, ты, ублюдочный… Боже, это действительно ожог, да? Что за _чёрт_ …

– Когда мы, наконец, погрузили объект в сон, оказалось, что он милитаризирован, – вздыхает Имс. – Как выяснилось, его дом тоже охраняли. Поэтому, стоило нам проснуться, как нас встретили некоторые…неприятности.

– Твою _мать_ , – повторяет Артур. – Имс, какого чёрта ты не сказал мне, я бы…

– Ты бы приехал, я знаю, – бурчит Имс. – Я знаю, солнце, но я был там под другим именем, и они следили за нами, я не мог рисковать…

– Не мог _рисковать_? – шипит Артур. – Ты не мог _рисковать_ , Имс, что за _ебаный в рот_ , посмотри на себя…

– Я в порядке, – говорит Имс, – всё хорошо, сладкий, ничего, чтобы не зажило…

– Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя пропустили через _мясорубку_! – кричит Артур. – Обратись я к нужным людям, я мог бы быть там уже через двадцать три часа, это было бы _просто_ …

– Это было бы глупо, – мягко парирует Имс, – Упаси бог, кто-то бы добрался до тебя раньше, чем до меня…

– Да пошел ты, я могу о себе позаботиться …

– Я знаю, – отвечает Имс. – Я правда знаю. Но в худшем случае, мы совершенно ясно дали бы им понять, что каждый из нас – лучший способ надавить на другого. Это было бы самоубийство, солнце.

И он прав. Артур знает, что Имс прав. Но от этого, черт возьми, ни капли не легче. Он смотрит на ушибы на груди Имса, и полосу пореза, по которой не может перестать проводить пальцами.

И Имс, мать его, _все ещё улыбается,_ мягко, и нежно, и оглушительно счастливо. Артуру готов убить его.

– Что с тобой, блядь, не так, – рычит он. – Это не… Имс, серьезно, богом клянусь, если ты не перестанешь улыбаться…

– Я не могу, – почти беспомощно отвечает Имс. – Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться, мне действительно очень жаль. Клянусь, я не считаю всё это фигней, просто… это была худшая работа в моей жизни, а ты… От тебя _так пахнет_ , и ты просто… Господи, Артур, я… черт, я так соскучился по тебе и так чертовски рад быть _дома_.

– О, – говорит Артур, потому что не знает, какого лешего ещё сказать.

– Ты можешь и дальше кричать, – говорит ему Имс. – Правда можешь, я не против, потому что эти крики – самое веселое, что случалось со мной за последние месяцы…

– Иди сюда, тупой ты говнюк, – огрызается Артур и тянет его на себя.

На этот раз, когда их губы встречаются, никто из них не пытается говорить. Имс опускает руки на бедра Артура и целует его, глубоко, жадно, максимально сосредоточенно, и тихо стонет, когда пальцы Артура скользят по синякам на его бицепсе. И при всех «но», всё происходит почти целомудренно: то, как Имс накрывает лицо Артура ладонями, проводя большими пальцами по его скулам, то, как Артур осторожно, будто на пробу гладит его руки…

– Ты, что, проверяешь меня на наличие пулевых ранений? – удивленно спрашивает Имс, когда руки Артура скользят вниз, обхватывают его спину и начинают легко водить по ней.

– Нет, – отрицает Артур, хотя именно этим он и занят.

– Я цел, честно слово, – посмеивается Имс. – Просто слегка потрепало и всё.

– Ты должен был сказать мне, – повторяет Артур, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать.

– Ммм, я знаю, – говорит Имс. Он заставляет Артура чуть приподнять голову и оставляет несколько мокрых поцелуев вдоль линии его челюсти, его трехдневная щетина щекочет Артуру шею. – Позволишь мне искупить вину?

– Если ты _когда-нибудь_ …

– Я знаю, знаю, – говорит Имс. – Я знаю, Артур, и мне правда жаль, но я ведь жив, да? Давай, пойдём в кроватку, я хочу посмотреть – такая же ли она, как когда я уезжал.

– Не такая, – сообщает ему Артур. – Все эти шлюхи ужасно помяли простыни, боюсь уже ничего не исправить.

– О нет, – смеется Имс, – какой кошмар! 

– Столько шлюх, Имс, – говорит Артур, позволяя Имсу взять себя за руку и потащить в сторону спальни. – Целая процессия. Каждую ночь шлюхи.

– А ты развлекал этих милых гостей до или после того, как передергивал на нашей кухне? – спрашивает Имс, стараясь пустить в голос искреннюю заинтересованность. Вместо этого там, по большей части, восторг. Особенно восторженно его голос звучит, когда они входят в спальню.

– До, – решает Артур.

– Неужели?

– По правде, они не могли сравниться, – шепчет Артур, когда Имс опрокидывает его на кровать и скидывает ботинки.

– Артур, – говорит Имс, поднимая брови, – это, наверное, самая милая вещь, которую ты говорил мне.

– Да брось, – говорит Артур и тоже улыбается теперь, когда перед ним лицо Имса, а не израненная кожа его торса, – однажды я сказал, что ты мне нравишься.

– И поверь, я лелеял это заработанное потом и кровью признание, – говорит Имс, забираясь на кровать и нависая над Артуром на локтях, – лелеял долгими одинокими ночами….

– Мы можем, – начинает Артур, когда его взгляд цепляется за желто-черные ушибы на правом плече Имса, явно выбитом когда-то совсем недавно, – мы можем не говорить сейчас о Польше? Я хочу знать, просто, думаю, я правда убью тебя, если ты не.. эм.. дашь мне минутку.

– Хорошо, – мягко соглашается Имс. – Я могу придумать нам занятие поинтереснее.

– Думай меньше, – советует Артур. – Лучше начни уже действовать, Имс.

Он мог бы и не уточнять, потому что Имс уже расстёгивает его рубашку. Он стаскивает её, потом футболку, и затем проходится подушечками пальцев по груди Артура, любуясь.

– Боже, – благоговейно говорит он.

И Артур бы обязательно съязвил на этот счет – серьезно, съязвил бы – если бы лежать на кровати под Имсом не было бы так внезапно хорошо. Три месяца он ненавидел эту постель, и после полуторамесячной борьбы с собственным идиотизмом сдался и ушел спать на диван, потому что кровать казалась пустой, холодной и чертовски _неправильной_. И теперь она снова его, привычно ходящая под их весом, так, как ходила всегда, и на утро она будет пахнуть ими обоими, и простыни будут смяты, и это почти невыносимо _прекрасно_.

Он тянется к штанам Имса, расстёгивает ширинку и дергает их, пока Имс не смеется и окончательно не сбрасывает их. Его ноги выглядят гораздо лучше, чем грудь; единственное, что смущает Артура – большой рубец на задней стороне бедра.

– А это откуда? – спрашивает Артур, легко касаясь рубца. Имс шипит от боли и тут же старается сделать вид, что это не он.

– Я думал, ты не хочешь говорить о Польше, – говорит он.

– _Имс_ , – продавливает Артур. Имс морщится.

– Дробь из пневматики.

– _Боже_ , – говорит Артур. – Что, блядь, они делали с тобой?

– Ничего, что я не сделал в ответ, – говорит Имс. – Только им было хуже, потому что я делал лучше.

– Надеюсь на это, – бормочет Артур. Имс устраивается на нём, и Артур издаёт невольный вздох. – Блядь, ты слишком худой. Сколько ты…

– Почти тринадцать килограмм, – говорит Имс и тоже вздыхает. – Не смотри на меня так, сладкий, мне кусок в горло не лез.

– Это такая брехня.

– Ты сам не лучше, – говорит Имс и почти смеется, проводя по впалому животу Артура указательным пальцем. – Готов поспорить, ты не ел нормально с тех пор, как я уехал.

– Еда из микроволновки – тоже еда, – бормочет Артур, и Имс смеется уже в голос.

– Ты, – говорит он, целуя Артура в плечо, – ходячая катастрофа.

– Это _я_ катастрофа? – переспрашивает Артур. – Когда последний раз ты смотрел в зеркало?

– Давно, – говорит Имс. – Потому что каждый раз, когда я смотрю, голос, _удивительно_ похожий на твой, заводит песню о том, какой я идиот.

– Рад слышать, что произвел такое сильное впечатление, – говорит Артур. Он слегка толкает Имса, и тот легко скатывается с него, приземляясь на бок. Артур утраивается рядом и смотрит на грудь Имса, не уверенный, с чего начать.

– Артур, – тихо зовет Имс.

– Заткнитесь, мистер Имс, – так же тихо отвечает Артур и накрывает поцелуем самый темный синяк.

Имс шипит, но на этот раз не от боли. Он двигается, и Артур ждёт, что рука вот-вот сожмет его волосы, а ногти чуть болезненно пройдутся по спине. Но вместо этого Имс разводит пальцы и надавливает ладонью между лопаток Артура, водя вверх и вниз, пока Артур проходится губами по груди Имса, изучая каждое цветное пятнышко.

– Боже, на тебе живого места нет, – бормочет он, когда доходит до пореза. Он очерчивает его края языком, чуть выше самого рубца, аккуратно, чтобы не давить слишком сильно.

– Понятно, – говорит Имс и перемещает пальцы, чтобы легко пробарабанить ими по шее Артура у самой линии волос. 

– Понятно? – переспрашивает Артур.

– Я забыл свои слова, – тихо признается Имс. – Я просто рад видеть тебя, сладкий, вот и все.

Артур закатывает глаза, но не останавливается, и Имс улыбается ему. Он протягивает руку – видимо, чтобы достать подушку – и хмурится, когда не обнаруживает её.

– Разве на этой кровати не должно быть две подушки? – спрашивает он.

– Эм, – говорит Артур, краснея, – вообще-то, да.

– Но сейчас здесь только одна, – говорит Имс, поднимая брови. – Неужели вторую унесли бандиты?

– Да, – бурчит Артур. – Или, возможно, я сдал её в прачечную. Или…

– Ты спал на диване, – понимает Имс. – Артур…

– Не надо, – обрывает Артур, – не начинай, я просто…ты же знаешь, в гостиной есть столик, и я просто засыпал за работой, я не…не пойми неправи…

– Я люблю тебя, – выдыхает Имс. – Я уже говорил? Говорил, как _невероятно хуево_ было быть запертым в этой чертовой стране без тебя? Потому что всё так и было, очень дерьмово….

– Я вижу, – говорит Артур, его губы прижаты к чему-то, напоминающему синяки от пальцев. Он смог восстановить большую часть того, что произошло, по синякам на теле: Имса били здесь, и здесь, и здесь, затем схватили за пояс и _швырнули_ , а ниже было что-то, предположительное оставленное ботинком с металлическими набойками.

– Я не про это, – говорит Имс. – Точнее и про это тоже – не пойми меня неправильно, я бы прекрасно прожил без этого. Просто наш координатор собственную задницу бы найти не смог, а Билман всё такой же мудак, как я помню, и мы оба знаем, что когда дело касается аэропортов, ты соображаешь намного лучше меня.

– Нескромно признавать, но так и есть, – смеется Артур. – В конце концов, не всех из нас сбивают с курса аляповатые сувенирные магазины.

– Осторожнее со словами или не видать тебе сувенирки, что я тебе привез, – предупреждает Имс. – Особенно той, что из автобусного парка в Мехико.

– Как ты оказался в…

– Долго рассказывать, – вздыхает Имс. – Кстати, ещё ты куда лучше меня запоминаешь грешки за нашими фальшивыми личностями. Мне понадобится новый мобильный.

– Это объясняет, почему ты не звонил, – отвечает Артур. И по правде, его бы вполне устроило лежать вот так, просто касаясь друг друга, напоминая себе, что всё это по-настоящему, если бы не то обстоятельство, что они с Имсом не виделись три месяца, у него уже стоит, и он чувствует, как стояк Имса натягивает боксеры. Артур проводит по члену Имса сквозь ткань, и Имс вздрагивает.

– Ты хотел…

– Да, – отвечает Имс, – господи, Артур, да, иди сюда.

Артур идёт. Имс целует его и тянется ему за спину, чтобы с минуту пошарить в прикроватной тумбочке. Он возвращается обратно с тюбиком смазки, который Артур забирает у него и открывает, пока Имс расстёгивает и снимает штаны.

Когда он раздевается, Артур хватает его за запястье и выдавливает линию смазки на средний палец и трёт, размазывая почти по всей руке. Имс улыбается ему в губы и целует снова, на этот раз чуть сильнее, чуть расчетливее, одновременно подаваясь вперед и проникая указательным пальцем внутрь.

– Вау, – бормочет Имс. – Ты немного тугой, любовь моя.

– Прошло три месяца, конечно я тугой, – рычит Артур.

– А я-то всё представлял, как ты делаешь это сам, – шепчет Имс. – Пару раз очень помогало, когда ситуация накалялась.

– Я делал, – признается Артур. – Однажды в офисе после работы.

– _Правда_ , – хриплым голосом переспрашивает Имс. – А ты не мог рассказать мне об этом, пока я был у чёрта на рогах?

– Это было в ту неделю, когда ты не мог говорить, – отвечает Артур. – Хотя если бы я знал, что тебя _пытали_ , я бы старался связаться сильнее.

– Меня не пытали, – возмущается Имс. – Ну, или всё-таки немножко пытали, с учетом того, что ты трахал себя пальцами у меня в офисе и отказался делиться деталями…

– Извращенец, – шипит Артур, когда Имс добавляет второй палец. – Я.. о, чёрт, Имс, _чёрт_ , так…

– Можешь рассказать мне об этом сейчас, – предлагает Имс. – Раз уже ты явно задолжал мне историю.

– Ты был, – говорит Артур, насаживаясь сильнее на руку Имса, – ты… кое-что случилось на работе, и этот парень, которого… которого ты знал... о боже, это _четвертый_?

– Продолжай, зайчик, – советует Имс, слегка расставляя пальцы. – Я тут немножко занят. И на кого же из моих давних знакомцев ты имел счастье наткнуться?

– На Джереми, – стонет Артур. 

– _О_ , – шутливо изумляется Имс. – Он та ещё штучка, верно? Жаль, что я не застал его, с ним всегда можно поржать.

– Из его уст звучало так, как будто… _сука_ …с ним можно было не только это, – стонет Артур. – Он не затыкался о ваших ебучих _славных временах_.

– Просто Джереми такой, солнце, – бормочет Имс. – Точно тебе говорю, какое-то время он был альфонсом.

– Бесил меня, – выдыхает Артур, потому что Имс расставляет пальцы чуть шире, а у него кучу времени никого не было. – Не мог перестать думать об этом…

– Подожди, – говорит Имс. – Подожди секундочку. Ты хочешь сказать, что дрочил себе пальцами в моём офисе, потому что _ревновал_?

– Я бы не…назвал это…ревностью, – увиливает Артур, тяжело дыша. – Скорее… профессиональное…раздражение.

– Боже, Артур, – произносит Имс, внезапно задыхаясь, – надеюсь, ты готов, потому что мне _жизненно необходимо_ трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас.

– Никаких возражений, – выдавливает Артур. – Гандоны в…

– Я знаю, где чёртовы гандоны, сладкий, я здесь живу, – бормочет Имс, вынимая пальцы, и тянется к ящику.

– Да, твою мать, – шипит Артур. Он забирает у Имса гондон, разрывает упаковку и быстро раскатывает презерватив по его члену. Имс двигается, нависая над Артуром, и Артур вскидывает бедра, позволяя ему войти в себя.

– О, – выдыхает Имс, – Артур, твою, _блядь, мать,_ так хорошо…

– Чёрт, я думал… думал, что сорвусь, этот уёбок шатался по складу, _расспрашивая_ о тебе, а я не видел тебя несколько _месяцев_ …

– Боже, – говорит Имс. Он подается назад и снова вперед, дразня Артура, едва задевая простату. Тогда Артур сам тянется навстречу, обхватывая ладонью свой член, слегка подрачивая, пока Имс не отбивает его руку. – Просто… просто продолжай говорить, дай я…

– Я просто хотел, – говорит Артур, когда Имс берет его член в руку и начинает дрочить, – просто хотел…и не мог… я, блядь, не мог, а этот мелкий говнюк даже _говорил_ , как ты, а я не мог поговорить с тобой и, и твоё офисное кресло…

– Боже, Артур, – стонет Имс. – Я…

– Я скучал по тебе, – слегка отчаянно произносит Артур. – Я скучал, понятно, и я…боже, я и забыл, как с тобой круто, так _невъебенно_ круто.

Имс не отвечает, просто наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Артура в ключицу, пройтись влажным поцелуем по шее. Он всё ещё двигается медленно, и Артур не уверен влияние ли это момента или всё от того, что Имс измотан, или от всего вместе, но это не важно. Артуру, по большому счету, даже всё равно кончит ли он, потому что ощущение руки Имса на члене, Имса, движущегося в нём, это самое крышесносное, что Артур чувствовал в своей жизни.

Рука Имса начинает подрагивать под его собственным весом, отчего Артуру хочется убить кого-нибудь. Он издает горловой рык, но его руки не теряют нежности, когда он тянет Имса на себя. Несмотря на это, Имс всё равно тяжело выдыхает.

– Когда мы закончим трахаться, – выплевывает Артур, – я _убью тебя_.

– За то…за то что не сказал тебе? – спрашивает Имс. – Сладкий, мне правда жаль…

– Нет, придурок, – огрызается Артур, смягчая резкость тона прикосновением ладони к щеке и тем, как вздергивает бедра, находя лучший угол. – Не за…не за это. За то, что _пострадал_.

– Довольно контрпродуктивно, – бормочет Имс, и Артур сжимается вокруг его члена, по большей части ради того, чтобы проверить вызовет ли это привычный стон и алый румянец. Ответ – да.

– Зато мне очень полегчает, – возражает Артур. В конце он срывается на стон, потому что Имс предательски отвечает ему одним из своих трюков и прижимает подушечку пальца к расщелине на головке члена.

Имс с придыханием смеется Артуру в шею.

– Тише, любовь моя, я пытаюсь…боже, я вообще-то тут пытаюсь сосредоточиться…

Артур издает мягкий звук, который призван выражать раздражение, но вместо этого выходит тихим и любящим. Имс плавно толкается в него, продолжая дрочить его член, пока руки Артура обводят его спину.

Имс не перестает смотреть на него и снова поднимается на локте, чтобы лучше видеть его, его взгляд острый и любящий одновременно. И Артур не может перестать _трогать_ его, не может устоять, чтобы не вжаться в него чем только можно, потому что Имс слишком худой и выглядит откровенно дерьмово, но он _здесь_ , он реально, блядь, здесь.

Имс кончает первым, роняет голову на грудь Артура и трясется в оргазме с именем Артура на губах. Потом он скользит вниз и, как будто кайфуя сам с себя, отсасывает Артуру, медленно и легко, пока тот не кончит. Артур кончает, выгибаясь на простынях, и Имс издает тихий довольный звук и сглатывает, не выпуская член Артура изо рта, пока Артур не кончает досуха.

– Имс, – выдыхает Артур.

– Да, я здесь, – бурчит Имс, поднимаясь обратно к изголовью кровати. Без слов он утыкается носом в шею Артура и осторожно растягивается рядом, и это так… Словом, если бы Имс не лег так сам, Артур бы заставил его лечь, и он чувствует облегчение, зная, что Имс тоже хочет этого.

– Ты, наверное, совсем с ног валишься, – говорит Артур, проводя пальцами по синякам на плечах Имса. Имс едва заметно вздрагивает.

– Ты даже не представляешь, – отвечает он, широко зевая в подтверждение своих слов. – Ты знаешь, как у меня с чужими постелями. Не спал нормально с самого отъезда.

– Я имел в виду твой дорожный кошмар, – говорит Артур, – но да, и это тоже.

– Немного вздремнул в самолёте, – слабо отвечает Имс. Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается, и Артур запускает пальцы в его волосы, перебирая их. – Вот ведь, у меня болит _везде_.

– Я знал, что что-то не так, – очень тихо признаётся Артур. – С тобой, я имею в виду. В Польше. Я бы пришел, если бы знал, что именно, я бы _сровнял там всё с землей_ , но я чувствовал…чувствовал и не…

– Ой, блин, даже не смей, – выдыхает Имс. – Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы ты не узнал, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты приходил. Ты не можешь винить себя за это, Артур, это просто смешно.

– Ты…

– Выгляжу ужасно, да, – бормочет Имс. – Но это заживет, сладкий, так уж мы, люди, устроены. Это не твоя вина.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше брал дела без меня, – шепчет Артур и замирает. Он не может поверить, что сказал это, отчасти потому что не осознавал, насколько это правда, пока слова не вылетели из его рта, но еще и потому что это совершенно несправедливая просьба, слишком эгоистичная и наглая и… 

– Поверь мне, я и не собирался, – с легким смехом отвечает Имс. – Я уже забыл, каково это работать с говёным координатором, но это не тот опыт, который я хочу повторять. В конце концов, мы точно не нуждаемся в деньгах.

– Совершенно точно не нуждаемся, – выдыхает Артур. Он даже не уверен, что Имс знает, насколько не нуждаются – у Артура давно вошло в привычку использовать полученные на работе сведения для небольшого инсайдерского трейдинга. – Но, слушай, я не должен был просить об этом…

– Заткнись, – незло отвечает Имс сонливым певучим голосом. – Я бы всё равно не стал бы работать ни с одним другим координатором, независимо от того, попросил бы ты меня об этом или нет. Это не безопасно… Я настолько привык к тебе, что мне _и в голову не пришло_ , что он может так меня подставить.

– Должен сказать, только конченный идиот мог пропустить _физическое присутствие_ оппонента, – стонет Артур. Имс смеется.

– Они все идиоты по сравнению с тобой.

– Это потому что я лучший, – напоминает ему Артур. Это не его эго, просто... это правда.

– К этому я и веду, – говорит Имс, слегка сдвигаясь. – Нет причин ложиться грудью, работая не пойми с кем, когда у меня на подхвате всегда есть готовый прийти на любой мой чих ты, так?

– Я против того, чтобы ты ссылался на меня как на «похватчика, приходящего на любой твой чих», – говорит Артур, но улыбается. Краем глаза он замечает часы и улыбка становится чуть шире. – Эй, с Днем Рождения.

– Уже? – бормочет Имс. – Я думал до него еще куча времени.

– Это всё джет-лаг.

– Я забыл спросить, что такого сделал тебе мой подарок, что ты так серчаешь, – продолжает он. – Честно, сладкий, все эти провода…

– Эта штука – демон из ада, – мрачно сообщает Артур. – Я умываю руки. Если хочешь, можешь установить её сам.

– Ммм, окей, – зевает Имс. – Все равно спасибо, уверен, всё будет чудесно, когда она перестанет корчиться в предсмертных муках. Завтра?

– Да, – соглашается Артур. – Однозначно завтра. Спи, Имс, я устаю просто глядя на тебя.

Имс не отвечает, только закидывает руку Артуру на талию и довольно вздыхает. Артур не прекращал пропускать пальцы сквозь волосы Имса и не видит смысла прекращать сейчас, поэтому он продолжает до тех пор, пока дыхание Имса не становится глубоким и размеренным, и он не начинает храпеть, как чертовы меха в кузнице.

Артур закрывает глаза и слушает этот звук, пока сам не проваливается в сон.

\--

Обстоятельства складываются так (точнее, потребность находиться рядом после долгой разлуки диктует так), что проходит почти две недели с возвращения Имса, прежде чем он решает проветрить Лотус. Он воркует над ней в гараже, бормоча что-то о том, как скучал по её плавному бегу и ощущению её хода под ним.

– У меня есть поводы для ревности? – спрашивает Артур, улыбаясь уголком рта. Попутно он открывает свою Ауди и закидывает кейс на пассажирское сидение.

– Это _она_ должна ревновать, – поправляет Имс. – Мы с ней вместе дольше, чем с тобой.

– Ты представить не можешь, как это ранит меня, – закатывает глаза Артур. Имс только с усмешкой подходит к нему, прижимает к машине и звонко целует.

– Все нормально, сладкий, – говорит он. – Меня на всех хватит.

– Ещё слишком рано для этих нелепостей, – отвечает Артур, но смеется. Имс всё ещё слишком худой – так будет ещё какое-то время, Артур почти смирился – но его синяки начали желтеть и таять, а порезы затягивались. И Артуру всё меньше кажется, что Имса может добить один неосторожный взгляд.

– У тебя сегодня встреча, да? – спрашивает Имс, отпуская его.

– Да, – вздыхает Артур. – Ужин с Коббом и новым клиентом, должно быть ужасно захватывающе. У тебя?

– Я всё ещё пытаюсь разузнать о брате Арингтона, – вздыхает он. – К этому ублюдку _невозможно_ подобраться, но он единственная имитация, которая сработает. А потом думаю заехать за продуктами, хотя бы потому, что состояние нашего холодильника весьма плачевно.

– Возьми «Сини Минис», – твердо приказывает Артур. – И пиво, если надумаешь.

– Твое новое пристрастие к сладким хлопьям слегка пугает, – говорит Имс. Артур расплывается в улыбке.

– Что ж, выбор был между хлопьями и тем, чтобы готовить завтрак самому, так что…

– Твое новое пристрастие к сладким хлопьям кажется мне _очень мудрым_ , – быстро исправляется Имс. – Очень-очень мудрым. Пожалуйста, забудь, что я сказал до этого, я не владел всеми фактами.

– Ублюдок, – легко отзывается Артур. – Увидимся вечером?

– Ммм, ага, – соглашается Имс и втягивает в Артура в еще один поцелуй, прежде чем они расходятся по машинам.

Артуру есть чем заняться. Он провел последние две недели между складом и домом, и не без причины, но некоторые дела требуют более личного подхода. Он носится по всему ЛА, дергает свои контакты, выискивает новые источники информации и проверяет три потенциально возможных места похищения новой цели. Кроме того, он успевает покопаться в прошлом кинорежиссёра, который каким-то образом выследил Кобба и назначит сегодняшнюю встречу. По опыту Артура, подготовка всегда окупается.

Они встречаются в небольшом элитном ресторане суши в Голливуде. Артур делает заказ на безупречном японском, что заставляет их потенциального клиента удивленно вскинуть брови. Клиент обрисовывает им задачу – он пытается понять, не собирается ли его новый бизнес-партнер по документальной картине вычеркнуть его из сделки – и они уже соглашаются работать с ним, когда телефон Артура начинает вибрировать.

В жизни Артура было время, когда ему и голову не пришло бы ответить на звонок. Сейчас ему и в голову не приходит не ответить.

– Да, – поднимает трубку он, беззвучно извиняясь перед Коббом и клиентом, – я на встрече, что…

– Чертово блядскоебучее _дерьмо_ , – рявкает Имс. Его голос доносится как будто издалека, как если бы он отложил телефон, пока ждал ответа.

– Что?

– Артур? – голос Имса приближается. – О, слава богам. Слушай, прости, я знаю, что ты на встрече…

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Артур. Имс вздыхает и снова ругается.

– Чертов Лотус, – рычит он. – Ты ездил на ней хоть раз с тех пор, как я уехал?

– Нет, – отвечает Артур, потому что это правда. Он любит эту машину _,_ её ход _просто мечта_ , но это машина Имса. В том, чтобы брать её было что-то…неправильное.

– Ну, – говорит Имс, раздраженный в край, – видимо, трехмесячное сидение в гараже пришлось ей не по душе, потому что чертова машина _не заводится_ , и у меня был охрененно дерьмовый день и мне жаль прерывать встречу, но на моем дурацком телефоне не пашет интернет, Беатрис отказывается помогать, Ариадна с Юсуфом не берут трубку, на долбанном бордюре рядом со мной лежат продукты на три сотни баксов и я без понятия, как вызвать _долбанный_ эвакуатор.

– А, – произносит Артур. Он жестом подзывает официанта и одними губами шепчет «коробку», на всякий случай, показывая руками.

– Так что, если ты можешь просто… сделать что ты там обычно делаешь, и послать сюда кого-нибудь, то пошли. Не важно кого. Скорее всего, её просто нужно прикурить, но все чертовы кабели у тебя, а все провода, который я мог вытянуть сам, я уже вытянул. Я весь в моторном масле и…

– Где ты? – прерывает Артур, официант как раз возвращается с коробкой. Артур зажимает телефон плечом и начинает упаковывать ужин.

– У Бристоля на Фэир Оакс, – отвечает Имс. – И ещё раз, сладкий, прости, но я выкурил уже семь долбанных сигарет, и теперь они кончились, а магазин уже закрыт и мне надо…

– Скоро буду, – говорит Артур, слегка улыбаясь. Ему интересно испытывает ли Имс то же самое на его месте… эту смесь сочувствия и веселого удивления. – Успокойся, ладно? Не должно занять дольше 20 минут.

– Спасибо, – пылко выдает Имс.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – отвечает Артур. – Пока.

Запоздало вспоминая, что он, вообще-то, в середине _долбанной_ _рабочей встречи_ , он поднимает взгляд от коробки. Кобб прячет улыбку за рукой, а клиент даже не пытается скрываться, забывает о еде и открыто улыбается ему.

– Проблемы дома? – спрашивает он.

– Да, – говорит Артур, – простите, да, мой, э…, – он делает паузу, вспоминая Лондон и Остер Бей и _три одиноких месяца_ , и продолжает, – у моего партнера сломалась машина. Мне нужно идти. Мне действительно жаль…

– Никаких проблем, – тепло говорит клиент. – На самом деле, даже хорошо увидеть вашу человечную сторону, ребята. Если я был готов нанять вас раньше, то сейчас у меня нет сомнений. 

– Я закончу здесь, – добавляет Кобб. – Если заглох Лотус, у него должно быть почти истерика.

– В целом, суть ты уловил, – говорит Артур, слегка улыбаясь. – Спасибо, Дом.

– Не за что, – говорит Кобб. Артур думает, что, случись всё это несколько месяцев назад, Кобб бы вполне мог бы начать выделываться, но возвращение Имса немножко изменило их всех. Когда Ариадна впервые увидела его, она, казалось, вот-вот расплачется. 

Артур берет коробку, бросает на стол купюр достаточно, чтобы оплатить весь ужин, отмахивается от протестов и идёт к машине. По пути он останавливается купить сигарет, потому что знает, что Имсу захочется курить, и даже так весь путь напрямик через город занимает у него 22 минуты.

Имс стоит, прислонившись к Лотусу, и перекатывает на костяшках пальцев покерную фишку. На нем джинсы и майка – ужасное утреннее пейсли куда-то подевалось – и да, он весь угваздан машинным маслом. С несошедшими до конца синяками и порезом на щеке он выглядит, как автомеханик из паршивеньких фильмов категории Б.

От Артура не ускользает ирония ситуации. Улыбка не сходит с его губ, когда он оставляет пиджак и вылезает из машины.

– Артур, – Имс поднимает брови. – Ты что тут делаешь? Не то чтобы я не рад видеть тебя, но я думал, ты просто пришлешь эвакуатор.

– Неправильно думал, – отвечает Артур, пожимая плечами. – Если проблема не решится обычным толчком, позвоню в Трипл А.

– Трипл…сладкий, у нас что, есть _страховка_?

– Конечно, – говорит Артур, сдерживая смех, когда Имс неверяще смотрит на него. – У тебя и медицинская страховка есть. Сюрприз.

– Это информация очень пригодилась бы _до того_ , как моя блядская машина сломалась, – бормочет Имс, очевидно всё ещё цепляясь за свою обиду. Артур закатывает глаза.

– Я привез тебе суши, – говорит он, доставая соединительные кабели с заднего сидения. – Больше ешь, меньше ной. Я разберусь с машиной.

Кажется, с минуту Имс раздумывает, не продолжить ли ему спор просто ради спора. Зачем он вздыхает и посылает Артуру короткую полуулыбку. Он выуживает коробку с суши с пассажирского сидения и садится на багажник артуровой машины, издавая довольные звуки человека, дорвавшегося до еды. Артур поднимает крышки обоих капотов и соединяет аккумуляторы. Он заводит Ауди, дает ей поработать минутку, прежде чем скользнуть на пассажирское сидение Лотуса и повернуть ключ.

Машина под его руками оживает, и он улыбается.

– Предательница, – бормочет Имс, пока Артур вылезает из машины и возвращается к нему.

– Может быть, она просто устала смотреть на твои измены, – ухмыляется Артур, намекая на утренний разговор. На лице Имса не мелькает и тени улыбки, и Артур тоже спадает с лица.

– Не расскажешь, что случилось?

– Это глупо, – тут же отвечает Имс. – Ужасно глупо.

Артур выуживает пачку сигарет, купленных по дороге, и протягивает ему.

– Что ж, машине все равно нужно дать прогреться несколько минут. Вперед.

– У меня был очень долгий день, – вздыхает Имс. – Я почти не продвинулся в деле Арингтона, что _чертовски_ удручает, потому что у меня не так много времени прежде, чем он начнет замечать меня, но у него нет ни грамма блядской индивидуальности, он едва _разговаривает_ , и как, ради всего святого, я должен строить на этом имитацию?

– Хммм, – мычит Артур. Он облокачивается на машину рядом с Имсом. Имс прерывается, чтобы закурить. – Я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Всё равно у нас в запасе еще несколько недель.

– Я знаю, просто, – Имс проводит рукой по лицу. – Когда он пошел домой, я свалил, чтобы поужинать с Ари. Ей хотелось вареников, так что мы пошли в польскую кафешку рядом с её домом, и там выяснилось, что я больше не могу _есть_ их, даже местную паршивую пародию. И это ещё _приятная_ часть. Потому что потом Ари почувствовала себя виноватой, что ещё хуже, а запах вареников, он... напомнил мне. И избавиться от него не выходит. Я сходил в душ, но всё равно его слышу. И чертова рубашка сидит на мне неправильно, и продавцы в магазине больше не узнают меня, и я не могу понять, это от того, что меня так долго не было, или потому что я реально настолько изменился, и я ненавижу это, Артур. Ненавижу, блядь.

– Ну и что из этого глупо? – тихо спрашивает Артур. Он замечает, что придвинулся ближе и теперь стоит между ног Имса, сжимая одной рукой край его майки. Вторая его ладонь лежит у Имса на щеке. Артур не помнит, как подошел, но вес тотема в кармане не изменился, так что ничто не мешает ему провести большим пальцем по щеке Имса, раз уж он рядом.

Имс не встречается с ним взглядом.

– Всё это, – бормочет он. – Я… я знаю, что глупо позволять всей этой чуши задеть меня, и я правда счастлив вернуться… я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что это не так…

– Я так не думаю, – говорит Артур. – Ты даже близко такого не говорил, придурок. Не думай обо мне совсем уж плохо.

Имс закрывает глаза и слегка трется щекой о ладонь Артура, позволяя сигарете выскользнуть из пальцев.

– Я просто ненавижу это чувство, – признает он. – Как будто бы все жалеют меня.

В ответ Артур целует его, и у него и в мыслях нет сдерживаться. Он просто притягивает Имса к себе и выдыхает в поцелуй всё то, о чём понятия не имеет, как сказать. По большей части это сводится к « _Я всё ещё до чертиков рад, что ты жив_ », но Артур не уверен в уместности этих слов. Честно говоря, он никогда на сто процентов не уверен в том, что правильно, но он делает всё, что в его силах, и последнее время замечает, что выходит вполне неплохо.

Имс отвечает не сразу, но Артур упорствует, и, в конце концов, Имс выдыхает в поцелуй и кладет руки Артуру на плечи. Он прихватывает его нижнюю губу зубами и слегка царапает, закидывает ногу на Артура и притягивает его ближе.

– _Я_ узнаю тебя, – говорит Артур. Он отстраняется достаточно, чтобы говорить, но не настолько, чтобы его губы не могли в секунду снова найти губы Имса. Имс пользуется этим и снова целует его, медленно и мягко, тяжело дыша через нос. – И твоя жизнь должна быть куда тяжелее, чтобы заставить _меня_ жалеть тебя, тупой ты придурок.

И в этот раз Имс действительно улыбается своей настоящей улыбкой, от которой из уголков его глаз разбегаются морщинки. Он почти наверняка измазал Артуру маслом всю рубашку, но поскольку эта рубашка никогда ему особо не нравилась, Артур не видит проблемы. 

– Я честно не хотел отрывать тебя от встречи, – говорит Имс. – Ты без проблем мог остаться.

– Кобб справится, – Артур пожимает плечами, – я не был особо нужен. К тому же, я слышал, что у кого-то тут был дерьмовый день.

– Да ладно, – бормочет Имс. На секунду он утыкается носом Артуру в шею и делает глубокий вдох. Тут до Артура и доходит, что, вдыхая его запах, Имс старается прогнать постылые воспоминания, от которых никаких не может отделаться, и от одной этой мысли пальцы Артура на майке Имса с силой сжимаются.

– Поехали домой, – говорит он. – Бери мою машину, я сразу за тобой на твоей.

– Я вполне в состоянии вести свою машину, – говорит Имс, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.

– Но она явно злится на тебя, – убеждает Артур. Он не добавляет, что, скорее всего, именно к машине прилип тот самый ненавистный Имсу запах, потому что уверен, что Имс и так уже сложил два и два. Но это не жалость, далеко нет. Просто Имсу совсем не обязательно лишний раз мучиться, и Артур _убьет_ Ариадну за то, что та не подумала об этом. – К тому же, я вожу её лучше тебя.

– Ладно, – соглашается Имс после короткой паузы, которая выдает насколько на самом деле ему не по себе. – Всё равно уже сто лет не водил ауди.

– Постарайся не уделать маслом обивку, – говорит Артур, закатывая глаза.

– Похоже, весь удар приняла твоя рубашка, – отвечает Имс, отстраняясь и разглядывая его. – Извини уж.

Артур снова пожимает плечами и подставляет Имсу свое плечо, чтобы тот спрыгнул с багажника. Они отцепляют кабели, и Артур первым выруливает с парковки, потому что лучше уж Имс будет ехать за ним и заметит, если аккумулятор вдруг откажет на полпути. Однако им везет, и когда по приезде Имс ещё раз идет в душ, Артур прижимается к нему сзади.

\--

Они ужинают у Кобба, потому что в какой-то момент они просто начали… так делать. Артур не уверен как или почему так вышло, но теперь минимум раз в неделю вся команда собирается у Кобба, чтобы лицезреть традиционно возящегося с грилем Дома и визжащих от смеха детей. В теории вся затея выглядит странно: они с Имсом знали Кобба еще до Мол, а Ариадна с Юсуфом – нет, и из-за этого всем должно быть неловко.

Но ничего подобного. Напротив, это… весело, даже умиротворяюще. Артур стоит рядом с Коббом, который жарит стейки и шашлычки из креветок, и досуже болтает с ним о новом клиенте, пока Ариадна помогает Джеймсу заново отстроить нечаянно снесенный им песочный замок. Юсуф с Имсом играют с сидящей на плечах у Имса Филлипой.

– Так хорошо, – почти смущенно улыбается Кобб.

– Ты повторяешь это каждую неделю, – со смехом отвечает Артур. – Что, боишься, мы перестанем приходить? 

– Не глумись над человеком за его беспричинные страхи, – довольно легко отзывается Кобб. – Имс выглядит получше.

Артур бросает на Имса быстрый взгляд. Прошел уже месяц, и постепенно въевшаяся усталость начала покидать его черты. Всё синяки, кроме одного, особо упрямого под футболкой, сошли; и Имс снова начал набирать вес. Пусть медленно, но начал. Филлипа дергает Имса за волосы, и тот улыбается.

Он ловит взгляд Артура, отчего его улыбка становится ещё шире, и говорит: «Помаши дяде Артуру, мелочь».

Филлипа улыбается и машет Артуру. Артур улыбается и машет в ответ.

– Как там у неё с одноклассниками? Лучше? – спрашивает он Кобба, когда Имс с Филлипой отворачиваются. – Я помню, ты волновался о той девочке…

– Кажется, теперь они лучшие подруги, – закатывает глаза Кобб. – Я всё думаю, можно ли уже посылать её за советами к Ариадне. Женщины для меня непостижимы, даже если им всего десять лет.

– Неправда, – возражает Артур. – Будь это так, не видать бы тебе Мол.

Усилием воли Артур заставляет себя не подбираться от собственных слов, потому что… он не уверен, что Дом уже готов говорить о ней без боли в сердце. Не уверен, будет ли он вообще когда-нибудь готов. Но через секунду Дом улыбается: задумчиво, но не горько.

– У Мол был ужасный вкус в мужчинах, – говорит он, переворачивая один из стейков. – Это было почти притчей во языцех.

Артур смеется.

– Она любила повторять, что мой вкус еще хуже.

– Да оно и видно, – отвечает Кобб, многозначительно глядя на Имса, держащего Филлипу вверх ногами. – Эй, поосторожнее там!

– Прости! – без грамма раскаяния кричит Имс.

– О чём я и говорю, – констатирует Кобб.

– О да, Имс ужасный, – подтверждает Артур, и Коббу хватает порядочности не комментировать широченную улыбку на его лице.

– Она была бы рада видеть вас вместе, – признается Кобб. – То, как вы кружили вокруг да около, сводило её с ума.

Артур помнит. Мол всегда болела за них. Вечно уговаривала Артуру вытащить голову из задницы и сделать уже что-нибудь с теми чувствами, о которых он рассказывал только ей. С тупой, как от почти затянувшейся раны, болью Артур думает, как хотел бы, чтобы она была жива, чтобы увидела, что они всё-таки сумели разгрести весь этот бардак.

– Ты когда-нибудь думал..., – вместо этого начинает Артур, но не договаривает. Кобб всё равно понимает.

– О том, чтобы вернуться туда? – с улыбкой спрашивает он. – Да, время от времени. Возможно, когда дети будут постарше. Я счастлив здесь и сейчас, но… возможно, однажды. Мне кажется, она бы этого хотела.

– Да, – соглашается Артур. – Да, хотела бы. Но рад слышать, что ты счастлив.

Кобб поднимает глаза на двор: он смотрит на Джеймса и Ариадну, на Филлипу, которая бегает туда-сюда между Юсуфом и Имсом, увлеченная какой-то своей версией салочек.

– Я счастлив, – искренне говорит он.

Артур хочет сказать что-то ещё, но ловит фразу Имса «Подожди, Филли, телефон звонит».

– Дядя Артур! – обиженно кричит Филлипа. – Ты обещал, что он больше не будет звать меня так!

– Не зови её так, Имс, – покорно передаёт Артур. Имс отвлеченно кивает, удивленно хмурясь в экран.

– Алло? – говорит он, снимая трубку. Несколько секунд он молчит, на его лице проступает выражение глубокого потрясения. Или чего-то очень к этому близкого. – Да ты _шутишь_. Ты в порядке? 

Ещё одна долгая пауза. Затем:

– Ладно, слушай, само собой мы не собираемся _судиться_ с тобой… Да, дорогая, я в курсе, что это Лос Анджелес, но, честное слово, мы не… нет, нет, послушай, это не…Да. Да, мы сейчас будем, спасибо, что позвонила. 

Он быстро пересекает двор. Артур поднимает брови.

– Прости, любовь моя, – говорит Имс, – но нам пора.

– Кто это был?

– Миссис Хьюджэнер, соседка, – отвечает Имс. Он сжимает пальцами переносицу, и Артур беспокойно щурится.

– У ваших соседей есть ваши номера? – удивленно спрашивает подошедшая Ариадна.

– Мы выгуливаем её собаку, когда она уезжает, – рассеянно поясняет Артур. – Что случилось?

– Ну, – вздыхает Имс, – ты помнишь дерево черного ореха у её подъездной дорожки?

– То гнилое, про которое я говорю ей уже год? – спрашивает Артур, чувствуя нарастающий комок опасений. – О боже, только не говори мне, что оно…

– Она въехала в него на машине, – говорит Имс, – похоже, удар был фатальным.

– Она в порядке? – для галочки спрашивает Артур, хотя уже знает ответ.

– _Она-то_ в порядке, – подтверждает Имс. – А вот потолок нашей спальни… 

– Ох ёп.., – выпаливает Артур, запоздало вспоминая про детей. – Чёрт, прости… _прости_.

– Ничего, – говорит Кобб. – Они не слышали. Значит, увидимся позже?

– Думаю да, – отвечает Артур уже на пути к машине. Имс идёт сразу за ним.

– Удачи! – кричит Юсуф.

– Звоните, если что-то будет нужно, – добавляет Кобб.

– Спасибо! – кричит Имс в ответ и нажимает на кнопку, чтобы разблокировать двери. Минуту спустя они уже мчат домой.

\--

– У меня просто…, – говорит Артур, стоя в дверях спальни и пялясь в потолок. – Нет, серьезно, _что_.

Дерево прошло ровнехонько через потолок и сейчас на метр с лишним торчит в спальне и, помимо всего прочего, ужасно сочетается с декором. Именно это и занимает мысли Артура: «дерево совсем не сочетается с обоями. Из-за него вся утренняя рутина пойдет коту под хвост. Имс не оценит, если ветка воткнется ему в зад во время секса».

Хотя, конечно, главной мыслью является «В моём доме ебучее, блядь, дерево», но Артур повторил её про себя уже слишком много раз.

– Не так уж и сильно всё поменялось, скажи, – бормочет Имс за его спиной. Он подходит ближе и обнимает Артура за пояс, и Артур подается назад, всё ещё не открывая взгляда от потолка. 

– Да, так сразу и не заметишь, – тихо отвечает он, потому что что ему ещё сказать?

С минуту Имс молчит. Затем Артур слышит сдавленный звук, слегка оборачивается и понимает, что этот придурок _едва сдерживает хохот_.

– И что же тебя так веселит? – вопрошает Артур.

– Прелести содержания собственного дома, – хихикает Имс. Артур смотрит на него, раскрыв рот, секунд, наверное, пятнадцать, прежде чем Имс начинает выть смеха и, трясясь от хохота, роняет лоб Артуру на плечо.

Через секунду Артура тоже пробирает смех. Потому что, если подумать, всё это ужасно нелепо.

– Дерево, – хватает воздух ртом Имс, – дерево в нашей долбанной спальне, что это за реальность такая…

– Я уже проверил, – отвечает ему Артур, стараясь вдохнуть через смех. От этого Имс заливается только сильнее, показывает на спальню и _гогочет_ , уже не в силах даже составить предложение.

– Нужно позвонить…рабочим, – пытается Артур.

– Как мы будем _спать_? – вмешивает Имс. – Нам надо…о боже, склад, _шезлонги_.

– Помоги мне оттащить матрас, ну, – командует Артур. Он всё еще посмеивается, а с Имса не сходит краснота, но они дотаскивают матрас до гостиной и бросают на пол.

С секунду они смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Затем одновременно подаются навстречу.

– На диван, – выдыхает Артур в поцелуй, – на диван, на простынях могут быть… могут быть долбанные жуки, надо будет…

– На диван, – соглашается Имс, позволяя Артуру толкнуть себя на кожаную обшивку. – Всё так ужасно нелепо, _поверить_ не могу…

– Согласен, – говорит Артур, его руки уже возятся с ремнем Имса, – Полностью, блядь, согласен, что за _херня_.

– Нас хотя бы не было дома, – замечает Имс, прерывисто дыша. – Было бы неприятно. 

– Боже, могу представить, а если бы мы трахались…

У Имса вырывается ещё один истерический вой.

– Знаешь, ради того, чтобы увидеть выражение твоего лица…

– Иди к черту, – почти по-доброму посылает его Артур.

– Это могло быть…

– Нет, – говорит Артур, – нет, пошло оно, сейчас я хочу…

– Одобрено по всем статьям, – говорит Имс и приглашающе взмахивает рукой. Артур соскальзывает на пол и достаёт член Имса из боксеров. Он отсасывает ему быстро и грязно, как человек, у которого потолок _пробило дерево_ , и теперь он выпускает пар. Горячо и липко кончив Артуру в горло, Имс стонет и раскладывает Артура на полу, где оказывает ему ответную любезность.

– Колорадский жук, – обалдело выдыхает Артур, когда в преддверии оргазма краем глаза замечает жука.

Имс отстраняется и выгибает бровь. У него припухли губы, а Артур так возбужден, что, кажется, может кончить от одного их вида.

– Довольно странный выбор для первого ласкового прозвища, сладкий.

– Что? – переспрашивает Артур, у которого уходит секунда на то, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. – Ты… господи, Имс, нет, _фу_ , не тупи, я _видел жука_. Какого хрена ты остановился….

Имс ухмыляется и закатывает глаза, наклоняясь, чтобы закончить начатое. После он сглатывает, слегка приподнимается, пристраивая голову на животе Артура, и облизывает губы. Почти бессознательно рука Артура зарывается ему в волосы. Он рассеянно пропускает их сквозь пальцы, отходя после оргазма. 

– Что ж, – говорит Имс спустя минуту, – не знаю, как тебе, но мне ощутимо полегчало.

– Ага, – смеется Артур, – согласен, мне тоже. Черт, нужно найти подрядчика.

– Раз уж бригада всё равно приедет, можно заодно поменять обои, – говорит Имс. – Они начали отходить под окном.

– Я подумывал остеклить крышу, – пробормотал Артур. – Всё равно потолок расхерачило, а мне всегда хотелось естественный свет.

– Мы можем просто оставить дыру, – со смехом предлагает Имс. Артур ухмыляется и слегка дергает его волосы.

– _Спасибо за вклад_ , – вздыхает он. Имс целует его, прижимаясь губами к открытому участку кожи под задравшейся рубашкой.

– Нужно вставать, – говорит он.

– Ага, – соглашается Артур. – Ещё минутку.

– Ммм, ладно.

Они ещё недолго валяются, пока Артур со вздохом ни приподнимается на локте.

– Ладно-ладно, вставай. Пора поднимать контакты, если в ближайшее время мы снова хотим увидеть нашу спальню.

– Обломщик, – легко говорит Имс, но переворачивается и встает, помогая подняться Артуру. – Ужин?

– Только если наша кухня до сих пор цела, – бормочет Артур. Имс смеется.

– Ну, ты сегодня туда не заходил, так что, думаю, всё нормально.

Он целует Артура в краешек рта и уходит на кухню, а Артур идёт в офис и берётся за телефон.

Он как раз получает наводку на надежного человека, когда Имс входит в офис и протягивает ему тарелку. Ещё несколько секунд он слушает артурову часть разговора, а затем машет рукой в серии жестов, означающих что-то вроде «всё нормально, не сбрасывай», и снова уходит. Проходит почти час, прежде чем Артур улаживает все вопросы. Он находит подрядчика с хорошей репутацией, уточняет примерную – до реальной оценки ущерба – стоимость, и выслушивает выговор за поздний звонок.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Имс, к его удивлению, поменял простыни и развернул матрас к телевизору. Он разделся до боксеров и развалился на простынях, смотря фильм. Выглядит он при этом так, будто вот-вот уснет.

– Ещё даже десяти нет, – смеется Артур, развязывая галстук, и начинает расстегивать рубашку. – Стареешь.

– Чтоб ты знал, на мой дом сегодня упало дерево, – говорит Имс, моргая мутными глазами. – Очень утомляет.

– Поверь мне, я знаю, – припечатывает Артур. Он выпутывается из штанов и скользит под одеяло. – Двинься, и отдай пульт.

– Мне нравится этот фильм, – возражает Имс.

– Ну конечно, – отвечает Артур. – И что же это за фильм?

– …, – отвечает Имс. Затем: – Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, сладкий.

– Да ладно? – вздыхает Артур. Он хватает пульт и начинает листать длиннющее меню их рекодера, потому что они оба любят записывать что ни попадя во время спонтанных приступов бессонницы. – Ты записал «Ван Хельсинга»? Что за херь, Имс?

– Что, правда? – Поднимает взгляд Имс. – Хм. Знаешь, я бы смутился сильнее, если бы как-то раз не наткнулся в списке на «Из тринадцати в тридцать».

– Это Ариадна записала! – Тут же возражает Артур. Она даже заставила его смотреть фильм вместе с ней, бессовестная гадюка. Артуру тогда очень хотелось выцарапать себе глаза.

– Да-дааа, – смеется Имс, снова откидываясь назад. – Конечно же, это была она. Наверное, «Реальную любовь» тоже она записала, да?

– Нет, это уже я, – признается Артур. – Мне показалось, будет интересно.

– Знаешь, – говорит Имс, – было время, когда я действительно побаивался тебя. Понятия не имею почему.

– Я всё ещё запросто могу тебя убить, – замечает Артур. 

– Тут спору нет, – весело отвечает Имс, – думается мне, ты стал даже искуснее в хладнокровных убийствах, чем был раньше. Просто теперь я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь.

– Я не был бы так уверен, – предупреждает Артур, но не может выдавить из себя и капли гнева. Имс только смеется и закидывает руку ему на плечи, дыша в шею.

– Выбери уже что-нибудь, золотце, – говорит он. – Ожидание меня убивает.

Артур закатывает глаза и останавливается на «Побеге из Шоушенка», на что Имс одобрительно мычит. И, может быть, они оба _стареют_ , потому что, когда Артур выплывает из сна, Имс слегка похрапывает, а экран горит голубым.

Артур вздыхает, выключает телевизор и проваливается обратно в сон.

\--

Их подрядчик, Джоуи, обещает им, что ремонт займет максимум две недели. Но, как это всегда бывает с ремонтом, дело затягивается на все пять.

Всё это время Артур с Имсом живут почти по-дикарски: слишком часто заказывают доставку и проклинают строителей, которые шастают по гостиной, пока они спят. Они проводят три дня в гостевой спальне Кобба, просто чтобы вспомнить, каково это -- спать на кровати. Ещё две ночи они волей случая кантуются на футоне Юсуфа. Имс придумывает всем строителям нелепые прозвища, а Артур следит за каждым их шагом так пристально, что за спиной его начинают звать Сталином.

Но, в итоге, игра стоит свеч. Вечером среды Артур протягивает Джоуи чек, и толпа рабочих выметается из их дома, оставляя их наедине со спальней без сквозных дыр в потолке. Потолочные окна нравятся Артуру даже сильнее, чем он ожидал, и вопреки его опасениям, решение доверить Имсу выбор обоев не оборачивается катастрофой. Помимо этого, им установили новые светильники, и они проводят почти всё утро и весь пятничный вечер, наслаждаясь своей вновь обретенной приватностью.

Субботним утром они спят допоздна и не спешат вылезать из постели. У Артура всё еще приятно тянет мышцы после ночи, а Имс восторженно улыбается многочисленным засосам на своей груди.

– Какая же ты похотливая сучка, – весело сообщает он Артуру. Когда Артур не отвечает, он добавляет: – Пойду схожу за водой.

– Ммм, – откликается ещё не до конца проснувшийся Артур. 

Имс поднимается, и Артур подумывает снова заснуть, но ему всё-таки хочется пить, поэтому он решает дождаться Имса. Он попьёт, а _уже_ _потом_ ляжет спать. Да. План.

Но Имса нет как-то слишком долго, так что Артур сонно хмурится пустой комнате, решает «А, хер с ним» и закрывает глаза.

Само собой, именно в этот момент раздаётся громкое имсово:

– Сладкий, можно тебя на секундочку?

Артур распахивает глаза, пялится в стенку и всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы не отвечать. В итоге, он всё же решает уступить, вздыхает и с трудом садится на постели. Он голый, поэтому хватает первое попавшееся полотенце и оборачивает вокруг пояса. Артур старается подоткнуть его, но оно не хочет держаться, и Артур почти на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что причина в том, что его не слушаются собственные руки. Кончается тем, что он заспанно шаркает на кухню, придерживая полотенце рукой.

Имс стоит около раковины и пялится на нее, слегка наклонив голову.

– Что, – бормочет Артур. – На что я см'трю? 

Имс разворачивается, и озадаченное выражение его лица сменяется изумленным, как будто он очень пытается не рассмеяться.

– Золотце – говорит он, – ты правда не шибко соображаешь с утра, да?

– Давно знал, – бормочет Артур. Имс подходит к нему, запускает пальцы в волосы, и Артур запоздало понимает, что они, скорее всего, торчат во все стороны. Он слегка наклоняет голову и позволяет Имсу делать то, что он делает, потому что это приятно, а Артуру хочется спать.

– Доброе утро, – говорит Имс, поднимает его за подбородок и легко целует. – Думаешь, ты готов к некоторым когнитивным усилиям для решения бытовых неурядиц?

Артур зевает.

– Ага, говори уже, – бурчит он. – Что?

Имс подходит к раковине, протягивает руку и нарочито медленно поворачивает кран.

Ничего не происходит.

– Там…, – говорит Артур, – оттуда должна течь вода.

– _Гениально_ , – смеется Имс.

– Я… Кофе, – бормочет Артур. – Мы пьем кофе?

– Однозначно, пьём, – произносит Имс и уходит в ванну, чтобы наполнить кофейник. Пока его нет, Артур садится на столешницу, упирается головой в шкафчики и, кажется, даже дремлет. Имс возвращается и варит кофе, не прекращая легко барабанить пальцами Артуру по бедру. Закончив, Имс переливается кофе в кружку и протягивает её Артуру. Тот делает несколько долгих обжигающих глотков.

– Ммм, – тянет он, моргая, когда, наконец, разбирает вкус. – Вкусно. Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – легко отзывается Имс, наливает кружку себе и добавляет сахар. – Теперь мы можем поговорить о раковине?

– Думаешь, смеситель сломался?

– Ну, – тянет Имс, – он явно не выполняет функций, приписанных ему проектировщиком.

– Чёрт, – Артур спрыгивает со столешницы. – Можешь починить?

– Я надеялся, что ты можешь, – отвечает Имс – Мне очень не хочется…

– …видеть здесь кого-то ещё как минимум неделю. Да, мне тоже, – вздыхает Артур. – Почему последнее время всё ломается? Ты что словил в Польше какое-то проклятье?

– По-моему, это единственное, чего _не случалось_ со мной в Польше, – со слабой улыбкой говорит Имс. – Может быть, у кого-то зуб на тебя. Ты угрожал той бариста в «Старбаксе» на прошлой неделе.

– Она добавила в мой кофе _соевое молоко_ , – возражает Артур. – Она заслужила.

– Как бы там ни было, – отвечает Имс, – кран по-прежнему не работает.

– Я скорее просижу неделю без воды, чем вызову сантехника, – бурчит Артур.

– Полностью согласен. Мы всегда можем попробовать починить её сами. В конце концов, мы взрослые мужики.

– В интернете, наверняка, есть туториалы, – добавляет Артур. – Вряд ли это так уж сложно?

\--

Как выясняется, это очень сложно. Шесть часов спустя Имс и Артур поцапались столько раз, что Артур сбился со счета. Их дважды окатило водой, и один раз, к их величайшему мучению – содержимым измельчителя. Инструменты валяются по всему полу, раковина выглядит много хуже, чем раньше, и Артур уже чувствует подступающую мигрень.

Из крана, само собой, так и не вытекло ни капли. 

– Думаю, пора признать поражение, сладкий, – говорит Имс. – Очевидно, раковина умнее нас.

– Злее уж точно, – вздыхает Артур. Он в футболке и самых уродливых имсовых джинсах, потому что они и без того отвратительные, а свои – хорошие – Артуру жалко. Чудесным образом, джинсы почти не пострадали во всех пережитых катастрофах, что только лишний раз доказывает их демоническую природу. Если бы чёртова раковина сподобилась их испачкать, их хотя бы можно было бы выбросить.

Имс улыбается ему. На нём футбольные шорты и майка-алкоголичка, не скрывающая многочисленные татуировки. И даже уделанный субстанциями сомнительного происхождения, он умудряется выглядеть необычайно хорошо.

– Как по мне, это стоило того, чтобы увидеть тебя в моих штанах, – заискивающе говорит он. 

– Я каждую ночь в твоих штанах, мистер Имс, – парирует Артур. – И не смотри на меня так, я не буду заниматься сексом, пока мы в слизи от измельчителя. И ещё я умираю с голоду.

– В тебе пропал духа авантюризма, – строго говорит Имс, но тут у него самого урчит живот. Артур бросает на него многозначительный взгляд.

– Ладно-ладно, – со смехом отвечает Имс. – Иди в душ, я пока начну готовить ужин. Помоюсь, пока он будет в духовке.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Артур и уходит в ванную. Имс идёт за ним. Артур оборачивается и вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

– Ну, руки-то помыть нужно, солнце, – говорит Имс. – На кухне сейчас с этим напряг. И, думаю, мне надо переодеть футболку, запах этой меня отвлекает.

– Справедливо, – соглашается Артур. Пока Имс отмывает руки, Артур раздевается и включает воду. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы отрегулировать температуру, Имс издает задушенный звук.

– Еда, – строго напоминает Артур. – И прекрати пялиться на мой зад, Имс, это бестактно.

– Таких ужасных динамщиков, как ты, мир ещё не видел, – сообщает ему Имс. Артур только закатывает глаза и залезает в душ. Через минуту он слышит, как выключается в кране вода, и тихо хлопает дверь.

Артур закрывает глаза и расслабляется под струями воды. Он неторопливо моет голову, с наслаждением избавляясь от липкого запаха просроченной еды. Когда приемлемый уровень чистоты достигнут, он выключает воду, насухо вытирается и снова надевает джинсы, потому что они всё ещё чистые и, ну… за ними не нужно идти. Он проходит в спальню, там натягивает свитер и направляется в гостиную, по пути вытирая волосы.

В дверном проёме он поднимает взгляд и замирает. 

Имс стоит посреди гостиной. Негромко работает телевизор, идут новости; должно быть, показывают какой-то интересный сюжет, потому что Имс вглядывается в экран, слегка наклонив голову. На нём по-прежнему дурацкие шорты, но он сменил майку на более-менее чистую, а в его руке, как будто бы непринужденно, лежит восьмидюймовый нож сантоку. Имс грязный – немытые волосы торчат во все стороны, а на щеке, прямо под привезенным из Польши шрамом, полоска жижи.

И, признаться, это не первый раз, когда взгляд на Имса заставляет Артура замереть посреди гостиной. Он помнит, как однажды вернулся домой промокший насквозь и точно так же подмечал конторы рук Имса, пока тот разглядывал разобранную М-24. Но это было _так давно_ , и…

И тогда это ещё была гостиная Артура, дом Артура, в которые Имс незаметно пробрался, пока всем было не до него. То был Имс посреди вещей Артура, Имс среди артуровой _жизни_ , и, глядя на него, Артур осознавал насколько же, чёрт побери, хочет его. На этот же раз… на этот раз на кофейном столике громоздится стопка дешевых книжек с загнутыми уголками, которые Артур никогда бы не признался, что читает; на полках приткнуты полу-разгаданные кроссворды, а на дальней стене болтается гобелен, который они спонтанно купили в лондонских трущобах. На этот раз они провели день в попытках починить раковину, а на телевизоре стоит чашка со вчерашним чаем, и теперь это _не только_ _артурова_ гостиная.

Имс не замечает его, скорее всего, потому что Артур застыл в дверях как истукан. Имс рассеянно постукивает ножом по ноге и едва слышно бормочет «чертовы американцы», пока сам Артур _не в силах_ _пошевелиться_. Он знает линии каждой татуировки и каждый блядский изгиб имсова тела, которое всё еще слишком худое, и ни в жизни не хочет быть где-то ещё.

Имс качает головой на телевизор и уходит обратно в кухню. Артур завороженно следует за ним, роняя полотенце, и приходит на моменте, когда Имс подкидывает вверх лимон. Он провожает его взглядом, но в процессе краем глаза замечает Артура и улыбается.

– Привет, золотце, – говорит он, подкидывает лимон, ловит его и проводит ножом по кожуре, – ты быстро. Я даже не слышал, как выключилась вода.

– Имс, – выдавливает Артур, – Имс, господи-боже, как же я блядь тебя люблю.

Имс распахивает рот и распарывает себе гребанную руку. 

– Блядь, – изумленно выдаёт он и моргает, не сводя с Артура глаз. А затем боль – от раны и попавшего в неё лимонного сока – настигает его, и голос становится громче. – Твою мать, сука, черт! _Ауч_ , проклятье, ебаная херь…

– Ты что творишь? – запоздало кричит Артур. Сам Имс уже подскакивает к раковине и поворачивает кран, прежде чем вспомнить, что воды нет. Он матерится и со странным сдавленным звуком бежит к ванной, когда Артура прорывает: – _Тупой кретин_ , какого хера…

– Не двигайся! – кричит Имс, перекрикивая звук льющейся воды, – Артур, блин, секунду подожди, _чёрт_ , не смей приходить…

– У нас пол в долбанной крови! – Услышав, что вода стихает, орет Артур в ответ. – Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, Имс, что за черт…

Имс возвращается в комнату, сжимая в кулаке полотенце, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Он ничего не говорит, только толкает Артура к столешнице и впечатывается в него поцелуем.

– Травмпункт, – выдыхает Артур, отстраняясь. – Ты, засранец, нам нужно в…

– Минутку, сладкий, заткнись, – шепчет Имс и снова целует. На долю секунды Артур отвлекается, но затем снова приходит в себя и отталкивает Имса.

– Никаких минуток, – говорит он, – идём сейчас. _Живо_.

– Не порти момент, – все еще слегка отстраненно говорит Имс.

– Нет, – огрызается Артур, – это ты всё испортил. Боже, Имс, у тебя кровь _полотенце_ пропитала, ты можешь просто… господи, просто подними руку, пока я ищу…

Он замолкает и начинает шарить по ящикам, пока не находит чистое вафельное полотенце. Грозно ругаясь себе под нос, он дергает руку Имса и забирает у него банное полотенце, чтобы рассмотреть рану.

– Поверить не могу, что ты это сказал, – потрясенным шепотом говорит Имс, пока Артур обворачивает новое полотенце вокруг его раны и связывает кончики.

– Ещё посмотрим, повторю ли я это снова, – рычит Артур. – Тебе же швы наложат, тупой ты ублюдок.

– Оно того стоило, – бормочет Имс.

Артур даже не думает удостоить его ответом.

– Давай, придурок, пошли.

\--

Как выясняется, стулья в травмпункте ужасно неудобные. Но Артуру приходится сидеть на одном из них, потому что, когда он начинает орать на медсестер, Имс аккуратно, но твердо, отводит его в сторону, извиняясь через плечо.

К ужасу Артура, одна из сестер бросает на него откровенно умиленный взгляд, и Артур мысленно обещает себе в ближайшее время поработать над подачей.

Имс всю дорогу забывал о проклятом порезе на своей руке, то и дело порывался за что-то браться, поэтому теперь на его щеке красуется кровавое пятнышко, от вида которого Артуру физически нехорошо. Он протягивает руку и трёт пятно большим пальцем.

– Ты любишь меня, – выдаёт Имс и лыбится, как мудак.

– Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть эту информацию, – огрызается Артур, – потому что, очевидно, последствия этого признания зашли куда дальше, чем я мог предположить.

– Ты _любишь_ меня, – упорно повторяет Имс.

– Ты это и так знал, – рычит Артур. – Вовсе не обязательно было из-за этого резаться.

– Тише, золотце, – смеется Имс, – не так громко, не то они меня упекут в психушку.

Он шутит. Артур знает, что шутит. Но, внезапно, он больше не на неудобном стуле приёмной, он в запасной спальне Дома и Мол, заспанный, идет на кухню за кофе… И застывает в дверном проеме, потому что за кухонным столом сидит Мол и баюкает в руках нож, а позади неё испуганный Дом протягивает руку, чтобы забрать его у неё.

Артур приехал обсудить новое дело, и до последнего – пока не застал Мол, смотрящую на нож, как на единственный выход – не понимал, что Дом попросил его приехать, потому что сам боялся уезжать. Артур стоял там и чувствовал, как волна ужаса поднимается в его душе, и, тем не менее – несмотря на все! – уезжая по приказу Дома за Имсом, он твердил себе, что всё будет в порядке. Твердил себе, что Мол выкарабкается, потому что она сильная и исключительная. Потому что она Мол, и он любит её, и она не может умереть.

После её смерти, когда она начала проникать в их сны и расчленять их, он много чего говорил Дому. Он уговаривал его собрать, _отпустить её_ и _двигаться дальше_ и « _она убьет нас всех, гребаный ты псих, у тебя совсем крыша поехала_ », и он… он не понимал. Потому что теперь Имс случайно режется, и Артур физически не может смотреть на кровь на его щеке; теперь Имс возвращается из Польши побитым, но живым, а Артуру хочется убить кого-нибудь.

И черт, черт, _черт_ , он и представить не может, что будет, если… если однажды он проснется в мире, где Имс считает себя лишним, где думает, что смерть – единственный выход. Он понятия, блядь, не имеет, что бы стал бы делать, если бы Имс умер, но он знает, что это «что-то» точно бы не включало в себя «отпустить», «двигаться дальше» и исправно работающую крышу.

– Сладкий? – спрашивает Имс. Артур отбрасывает дурные мысли и встречает его теплый и взволнованный взгляд. – Ты в порядке?

– Ага, – медленно произносит Артур, – да, я просто…

– Мистер Имс? – зовет медсестра. Имс радостно машет. – Доктор готов вас принять.

Имс кивает и встает; Артур поднимается тоже, но Имс улыбается и качает головой.

– Артур, любовь моя, – говорит он, – клянусь, мне твоя личность типа «А»[3] кажется исключительно очаровательной, но сомневаюсь, что доктор оценит, если ты будешь указывать ему, как накладывать швы.

– Я могу…

– Иди покури, – добродушно советует Имс. – Я в порядке, моргнуть не успеешь, как вернусь, а если пойдешь со мной – только зазря поцапаешься с врачом.

Артур, если уж на то пошло, был бы только рад сейчас поцапаться с кем-нибудь. Но, несмотря на это, он проглатывает возражения и кивает. Имс коротко целует его и проходит к медсестре, выставив кровоточащую руку вперёд, как знамя.

Артур проводит на неудобном стуле ещё минуту, прежде чем решить, что вариант с перекуром не так уж не плох. Он выходит на улицу и после нескольких затяжек почти бессознательно достает телефон и набирает Коббу.

– Привет, – отвечает Кобб, – как дела?

По хорошему, Артуру стоило бы сначала ввести его в курс дела, но сегодня у него явно проблемы с контролем собственных порывов.

– Прости, если я когда-то был тебе херовым другом, – выпаливает он и тут же недовольно морщится.

Повисает пауза. Кобб чуть нервно смеется и уточняет:

– Артур, что ты… сегодня, что, Йом-Киппур? Я думал, он осенью.

– Так и есть, – говорит Артур. – Я просто. Я ээ… я подумал, что должен…. Дом, я не знаю, давай сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил.

– Ты никогда не был мне херовым другом, – осторожно отвечает Кобб. – Понятия не имею, что происходит, но ты мотался за мной по всему миру, когда я свихнулся, Артур. О чем бы ты ни волновался – перестань.

Артур много чего хочет сказать – объяснить, что имел в виду, рассказать, чего не понимал, и насколько _правильнее_ мог бы поступить. Но в большинстве случаев он не может сказать такое даже _Имсу_ , который буквально проводит большую часть времени в попытках доказать Артуру, что это нормально.

От необходимости отвечать его избавляет скорая, с оглушительным воем сирен, влетающая на территорию больницы. Артур морщится от звука и по-идиотски пытается отклониться в сторону. Когда к нему, наконец, возвращается слух, из динамика слышится голос Кобба.

– Эй, – говорит он, – где ты?

– А, я в травмпункте, – вздыхает Артур. – Имс долбоёб.

– Он в порядке?

– Всё нормально, порезал руку, пока готовил ужин, – отвечает Артур. И почти не врёт. – Его сейчас штопают.

– И ты болтаешь со мной? – удивленно спрашивает Кобб. – Я бы скорее подумал, что ты будешь орать на всех, подвернувшихся под руку.

– Имс не разрешил мне идти с ним, – признаётся Артур. – Сказал, что я подсижу доктора, накладывающего швы.

– Надо отдать ему должное, он хорошо тебя знает, – смеётся Кобб.

– Ага, – слегка улыбается Артур. – Ладно, слушай, мне, наверное, нужно возвращаться и проверить не отпустили ли они его, но… спасибо?

– Без проблем, – легко отвечает Кобб. – По правде говоря, это меньшее, что я могу сделать. В конце концов, я так ни разу и не поблагодарил тебя за…

– Нет, – быстро говорит Артур. – Не нужно, Дом, пустяки. 

– Далеко не пустяки, – отвечает Кобб, – но, так уж и быть, иди. Передай Имсу, что ему пора прекращать издеваться над твоим сердцем.

– Нет, – огрызается Артур. Кобб только смеется, прощается и вешает трубку. Артур возвращается в больницу.

Как выясняется, Имс всё ещё в приёмной, поэтому Артуру остаётся только сидеть одному в комнате ожидания. Ему не нравятся больницы – в них дурно пахнет, куча народу вопит о своих проблемах, орёт друг на друга и спорит. Странным образом, больницы напоминают ему его семью.

На Артуре всё еще мешковатые джинсы Имса, потому что он и не подумал переодеться, в спешке выталкивая Имса из дома; рукава его свитера то и дело сползают, а влажные после душа волосы не уложены. Он не собран и раздражен, и в попытках не думать о Мол, начинает думать об Имсе.

На ум против воли приходит:

«Вот же блядство, он, что, правда был удивлен?»

Когда Имса, наконец, отпускают, у него забинтована рука, и он, предсказуемо, флиртует с медсестрой. Артур подходит к нему, и должно быть, выглядит весьма сурово, потому что Имс вскидывает брови.

– Всего четыре шва, сладкий, – тотчас же говорит он. 

Артур переводит взгляд на медсестру, которая закатывает глаза и по-доброму замечает:

– Вообще-то шесть. Не поверите, что способен наболтать этот рот. 

– Будьте уверены – поверю, – сухо отвечает Артур. Она смеется и отсылает их домой. Имс сжимает в здоровой руке упаковку викодина, как талисман. В машине Имс пытается прикурить три раза – потому что у него нет проблем с тем, чтобы курить в _артуровой_ машине, священен только Лотус – и при каждой попытке тревожит швы. На третий раз он с проклятьями отбрасывает зажигалку. Артур сворачивает на обочину и глушит мотор.

Имс вскидывает руки вверх. 

– Прежде, чем ты убьешь меня, пожалуйста, вспомни, что мне и так досталось.

Артур хочет сказать – _собирается сказать_ – что-то о том, что Имс ведёт себя, как придурок. Но вместо этого он открывает рот, захлопывает его и открывает снова.

– Ты правда не знал? – спрашивает он. Выходит неправильно, тихо и неуверенно, почти испуганно, и спустя секунду Артур жалеет, что вообще заговорил. – Чёрт, вот дерьмо, забудь.

– _Артур_ , – тихо говорит Имс. Он кладет ладонь Артуру на щеку, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Не неси чепухи. Конечно, я знал.

Артур выдыхает, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание. И его даже слегка отпускает, когда Имс, чтоб его, продолжает.

– Я просто удивился, – признается он. – Я уже смирился с тем, что никогда…

И, видимо, что-то в лице Артуре меняется, несмотря на все его попытки держать лицо, потому что взгляд Имса смягчается и загорается яростью одновременно.

– _Нет_ , – гневно произносит он, – нет, Артур, не терзайся, не будь _идиотом_. Мне было бы всё равно, даже если бы ты никогда мне этого не сказал. Как будто по тебе и так не видно.

Артур на полном серьезе планирует проверить воду на предмет подозрительных химикатов, потому что нынешняя потеря мало-мальского контроля над собственной речью начинает его пугать. Спотыкаясь о слова, он произносит:

– Слушай, я знаю, что тот еще кретин, и я не… Я не шибко хорош во всём этом, но ты должен знать, что…

– Боже, Артур, – прерывает Имс, так тепло и невъебенно _честно_ , что Артур вот-вот умрет. – Думаешь, я совсем не знаю тебя?

– Твою мать, да дай же мне…, – огрызается Артур, потому что он расстроен и ему не откажешь в упрямстве. – Я, блядь, просто люблю тебя, ладно? И, может быть, я дерьмово выражаю это, но это _правда_ так.

– Я знаю, Артур, – говорит Имс, и что бы он ни хотел сказать дальше, оно остаётся при нём, когда Артур прижимает его к сиденью и целует.

На секунду всё _идеально_ , горячо и влажно, Имс стонет и подаётся на встречу, они дышат одним воздухом, потому что Артуру отчаянно не хватает своего. А потом, пытаясь провести Артуру по волосам, Имс в четвертый раз задевает больную руку, потому что он _недоумок_ , и резко шипит от боли в швах.

– Кретин, – рычит Артур, отстраняясь и легко бьет его в плечо. – Ты можешь постараться не калечиться хотя бы _пять гребанных минут_?

– Вот поэтому, – говорит Имс, совершенно не в кассу.

– Вот поэтому что?

– Вот поэтому я _знаю_ , – говорит Имс, как будто разговаривает с умственно отсталым. Артура бесится, хотя и сам чувствует, что упускает что-то важное. – Из-за такого вот херни.

– Из-за того, что я бью тебя? – спрашивает Артур. – Не слишком то здоровая хуйня, Имс.

– Не строй из себя дурака, – огрызается Имс. – Потому что ты волнуешься за меня, и кричишь на меня, когда я ранюсь, и шлешь мне имейлы о сучей погоде и заботишься обо мне, Артур. Потому что _любишь меня_. Право слово, я же _не слепой_.

– А, – говорит Артур и моргает. Имс качает головой и опять целует его, на этот раз очень мягко.

Затем с явной надеждой в голосе он спрашивает:

– Ах да, еще потому что ты отвозишь меня домой, когда мне нужна большая миска льда и возможно еще чуть-чуть викодина?...

– Ты самый большой придурок из всех, что я знаю, – говорит Артур, но получается тепло и любяще, и он не может сдержать улыбки. Он снова заводит машину, на что Имс облегченно вздыхает и поудобнее устраивается на сиденье. Спустя секунду раздумий Артур кладет руку Имсу на запястье, чувствуя бьющийся под пальцами пульс, и даже в темноте Артур видит яркую улыбку Имса.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они почти не разговаривают, но Артур не убирает руки, а Имс не просит его об этом.

[3] Поведение типа А — ряд личностных особенностей, наличие которых повышает вероятность возникновения у индивида заболеваний сердечно-сосудистой системы. Данный тип поведения связан с такими личностными особенностями как напряжённая борьба за достижение успеха, соперничество, легко провоцируемая раздражительность, сверхобязательность в профессии, повышенная ответственность, агрессивность, а также чувство постоянной нехватки времени. (Википедия)

\--

Пока Имс в душе, Артур заказывает пиццу, потому что ни за что на свете они не будут есть полусырое забрызганное кровью нечто, во время приготовления которого и случился весь бедлам. Артур выкидывает несостоявшийся ужин целиком – вместе со сковородкой – и оттирает с пола красно-коричневые пятна, потому что кровь на полу это отвратительно и негигиенично, а вовсе не потому что злится от одного её вида.

Они едят пиццу в постели своей свежеотремонтированной спальни. На большой плазме, которую Имс подрядил рабочих установить в ходе своей странной кампании по установке телевизоров по всему дому, играет паршивенький хоррор. Артур приносит Имсу упаковку льда, которую тот реально умудряется держать на руке, а после еды разрешает выпить викодин.

Затем он соскальзывает под одеяло и лениво и вдумчиво отсасывает Имсу, просто потому что может. В какой момент он отстраняется, потому что у него есть некоторые подозрения о том, как на Имса могли подействовать обезболивающие.

Прогноз оказывается безошибочно точным.

– Сладкий, – невнятно произносит Имс, – …увствую себя…странно.

– Зато, готов поспорить, рука больше не болит, – весело отзывается Артур.

– У меня есть рука? – удивляется Имс. Артур поднимает ближайшую имсову руку, машет ей перед его лицом, и Имс _приходит в восторг_.

– О, при’ет! – отвечает он.

К этому моменту Артур уже даже не пытается сдерживать смех. Всё равно Имс сейчас не в себе, его мутные глаза широко распахнуты, так что Артур трясётся в веселом смехе.

– Что смешного? – спрашивает Имс. 

– Ты, – отвечает Артур так серьезно, как только может. – Ты очень смешной.

– У меня талант к комедии, – весело соглашается Имс. – Веселый, уморительный я.

– Ты _понятия не имеешь_ насколько, – отвечает Артур. – Искушение снять тебя сейчас на видео очень велико Имс. Очень.

– Искушающий, – бормочет Имс. – Ты. Искушение. Чего?

– О боже, ты настолько под кайфом, что даже не можешь в грязные намеки, куда катится мир? 

Вместо ответа Имс всматривается в его лицо и легонько тыкает в щеку, ровно туда, где по его заверениям, у Артура должна быть ямочка. Артур хмурит брови и старательно давит улыбку. Впрочем, без особого успеха.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он.

– Ммм, – отвечает Имс. – Эм, я. Артур.

– Да?

– Твоё лицо, – беспомощно произносит Имс. И Артуру очень смешно, потому что лицо самого Имса, расслабленное и открытое, сейчас – то еще зрелище.

– По правде говоря, Имс, – отвечает он, – я очень стараюсь не глумиться над тобой сейчас, потому что тебе больно и всё такое, но серьезно, серьезно, _твоё_ лицо.

– Ладно, – легко соглашается Имс. – Моё так моё.

– Тебе нужно поспать, – говорит Артур. – Сейчас бодрствовать – только позориться.

– Знаешь, что я ненавижу? – Совершенно не в кассу отвечает Имс. – Лимоны. Мелкие засранцы, согласен?

– Это о сегодняшнему лимоне, – спрашивает Артур, – или о лимонах в целом?

– О чем ты говоришь?

– …о лимонах?

– Что еще за лимоны?

– Понятно, – заключает Артур, снова смеясь, – думаю, с тебя на сегодня хватит. Иди сюда.

– Ага, – вздыхает Имс и ложится. Он устраивается поудобнее, но из-за того, что Артур сидит, облокотившись на подушки, голова Имса оказывается почти у Артура на коленях. Артур проводит костяшками вверх и вниз по руке Имса, пока Имс трётся головой о его запястье, а затем вздыхает и начинает гладить Имса по волосам.

– Вот так, – говорит Имс. – Удобно.

– Мммм, – тихо и максимально успокаивающе отзывается Артур.

Видимо, странный причмокивающий звук, который издаёт Имс, должен сойти за ответ.

– Ощущение во рту смешное.

– Да?

– Угу, – весело отзывается Имс и спустя секунду громко всхрапывает.

С минуту Артур тихо смеется, а затем выуживает пульт из под имсовой задницы и некоторое время листает каналы. Когда по TCM он натыкается на «Головокружение», то почти готов признать, что, возможно, установить телевизор в спальне было не такой уж плохой идеей.

**От: Артур Кому: Ариадна, 10:24 PM PST**

Ты была права. Марафоны Хичкока по ТСМ охрененные.

 **От: Ариадна Кому: Артур, 10:29 PM PST**

Скажи, да? Мы с Юсуфом обожаем их. Кстати, он разговаривал с Коббом и просит спросить, правда ли, что Имс сам порезал себе руку. Ты можешь сказать нам, если это ты его пырнул, мы не осудим.

**От: Артур Кому: Ариадна, 10:31 PM PST**

Неа, всё сам. Но я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не пырнуть его за это, если это считается?

**От: Ариадна Кому: Артур, 10:34 PM PST**

Вы, ребята, уморительные. Он в порядке?

**От: Артур Кому: Ариадна, 10:36 PM PST**

Да, всё нормально. Словил кайф с викодина и вырубился.

**От: Ариадна Кому: Артур, 10:40 PM PST**

ЛОЛ. Готова поспорить, было весело. Передавай ему привет, когда проснется?

**От: Артур Кому: Ариадна, 10:43 PM PST**

Передам. Хорошей вам ночи.

**От: Ариадна Кому: Артур, 10:45 PM PST**

И тебе!

Артур улыбается и откладывает телефон на тумбочку. Он не прекращает играть с волосами Имса – потому что Имс слишком глубоко в отрубе, чтобы заметить – пока не досматривает конец «Головокружения» и большую часть «К северу через северо-запад», на которой понимает, что слишком устал, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

Он вытаскивает из под руки Имса упаковку льда, которая к этому времени уже почти растаяла, и, не церемонясь, бросает на пол. Затем неловко приподнимает Имса за плечо и переворачивает, ровно настолько, чтобы лечь самому.

Через секунду Имс уже приваливается обратно, утыкаясь носом Артуру в шею и тихонько сопя.

– Сладкий, – бурчит он во сне.

– Я здесь, – послушно отвечает Артур, хотя Имс и не может его слышать.

«Такое не жалко и повторить», – думает Артур и засыпает с улыбкой.

  
  



End file.
